Delicate
by MissAlli
Summary: Bella is six years old and has the iq of a geinus, unable to stay in her year level they move her up to high school where she meets the cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

There was too much pain, I was in agony. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk and I couldn't move. I had to run before more pain came, then a wall fire closed around me. I screamed.

"Bella!" Dad said "Bella wake up!"

I opened my eyes, my heart beating franticly "what happened?" I said seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You were screaming" he said. "Again"

"Oh" I said then blushed "sorry"

"Why are you apologising?" he said confused "it's not your fault"

"I woke you up" I said

He rolled his eyes "its seven I was already awake"

"Oh" I said again.

"Come on you should get ready, you got a big day today" Dad said bleakly, he wasn't too keen on this either. But if I looked like I was having second thoughts then it would only make this worse on him, so I put on a brave face and hopped out of bed.

"Okay" I said "can I have some privacy please? I need to get dressed"

"Sure" he said as he walked out the room.

I went to my cupboard and pulled out a pair of denim jeans and pink shirt with a star on it, not my choice of clothes but maybe if I dressed my age then people wouldn't think of me as a "special" child. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a plait then tied a yellow ribbon into it. I grabbed my bag and went down stairs and checked the time, ten past seven. I had enough time to make French toast; I grabbed the milk, eggs and cinnamon out the fridge and put the bread in the toaster.

Once I'd done I went upstairs brushed my teeth, cleaned up a bit (Charlie wasn't very good at that). I looked in the mirror, a six year old brown eyed girl stared back, for now she looked normal not different she probably went to a primary school and her parents did everything for her. Her nightmares were of the Grinch not being tortured. I envied her. She lived in a world of play-dough and make believe.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs interrupting my thoughts "Are you ready?"

"Yes" I said turning my back to mirror and running down the stairs and out the door.

The car ride was short and uneventful; we drove through the lush green oasis. Even though I hated Forks I loved the beauty of it. I stared at the trees and tried to picture this place without roads or buildings or people just a never ending forest of moss and trees.

Charlie turned into the school and parked the car. "I'll pick you up early because you have PE at the end of the day, okay" He said

I nodded and got out the car and walked over to see a girl with a pair of thick glasses and tar black hair standing outside the school I raced over to her.

"Angela!" I called and ran up to give her a hug, Angela is my cousin, on my Dads side but our parents are nothing alike. I was glad to have her here at least the awkwardness would be bearable

"Hey Bella!" she said hugging me back.

"So your bella"

I nodded

"Yes this is my cousin Bella" Angela said to the group of teenagers that had grown somewhat since my arrival.

"Hi I'm Jessica" the girl said in a fake voice that you might say to a two year old, I didn't like adults who treated children like that.

"Hello I'm Bella, it's very nice to meet you" I said hold my hand out so she could shake it, I did this people like her, acted to smart so they treat me a little better. She slowly reached her hand forward and clasped it around mine, her face in utter shock. I ungrasped her hand and turned to Angela who was smiling at me a real one not the artifial crap that Jessica managed to cough up.

"you have to sign into the office, and then I'll help you put your stuff into your locker after that you'll have English with me and Jessica" Angela said she didn't talk in a fake voice.

I smiled at Jess and said "it was nice meeting you" I said

"Bella!" She hissed "Be nice" well she was all too aware with my "game".

"What? She deserves what she gets" I said, it was true.

"No more messing around ok? This is hard enough" She said

I agreed with her there I sighed. The image in mirror swirled in my head.

We stepped into the office; it was small and very dull. The lady at the front desk had her back turned to us, she was talking another lady. When the girl she was talking to saw us come in she stopped talking and gaped at me. The other one turned her head in the same direction. I blushed and looked at my shoes, a common trait for me.

"S-so you're Bella Swan?" The lady stammered.

"Yes" I said still looking down

"I have your timetable and the map of the school right here" she said passing me a folder that had Bella Swan written in a messy scrawl along the top.

"Thank you" I said I held the door for Angela as we walked out into the corridor.

Finding my way around was easy, even without Angela's help I would have easily gotten to my classes. I remembered suddenly my last IQ test- my memory was twice the average adult span, Angela knew that but none of us wanted to admit that she was only with me so I wouldn't get flocked by crowds of people.

Our first lesson was English, the teacher made me sit up the front of course. He gave me the reading list, actually he gave me two. One had books that were more appropriate for a high school level: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner I had read them all. The other one had children's books like Charlotte's web and bridge to terrabitha, I had read all those too. People thought that because I was a prodigy I only read adult books or that even though I was smart I didn't understand the adult world. But I really loved both the same; they both gave me a beautiful world to escape to. But if I had to pick a favourite book it would be Alice in Wonderland.

Once Mr Mason had finished talking I went up to his desk.

"Is there anything I can do for you Bella? He asked.

"Yes" I said showing him the reading lists.

"Ah yes I wanted to discuss that with you" He said "which one would you prefer to do"

"If it's all the same to you sir than I'd prefer it if I could do both list" I said. The whole class had gone silent now egger to hear me speak.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged" he said in a calm voice that didn't match his curious shocked expression. "We can take some from each"

"That would be great thanks" I said.

"If you need anything else let me know" He said I nodded and went back to my seat, the chatter started up again but I could hear my name pop in various places in the room. I sighed; it was going to be a long day.

The bell rang after what felt like four hours, Angela took me to my next class but she wasn't in it but Jessica wasn't either so that was a plus. When I got in the classroom in went up to his desk awkwardly and told him who I was- as if he didn't already know. He gave me a few sheets then made me stand up the front.

"Class this Bella Swan she is starting here today, I'd like you to all make her feel very welcome" he said. At the back of the classroom I could hear a bunch of girls going "awe she's so cute!"

I won't be very cute when I beat there score in a test will I?

"Bella I've seated you next to Alice Cullen" He said god I hope she isn't one the girls at the back. But then he pointed to a small girl sitting in the middle row. I gasped.

Alice was amazingly beautiful, the prettiest person I've ever met. She was small almost pixie like with jet black hair that was cropped short and spiking out in all directions, she had extremely fine pale skin but the most amazing thing about her was her eyes; they were a striking golden colour

It was like meeting Tinkerbelle.

I went and took my seat next to her.

"Hi" She said in a high voice that suited her completely "I'm Alice"

"I'm Bella" I say still in awe. I tried to think of something to say to keep the conversation going. "I like your shirt" I said it wasn't a total lie, it was a nice shirt. Black with a beaded collar, she also had a white leather jacket and black denim skinny jeans; it had that designer style to it. It probably was, she looked like she was rich, not that it mattered if you had looks like that.

She beamed "Thank you!" she said in her high trilling voice like saying her clothes were nice was the best complement that you could ever give. "I like your hair, did you plait it yourself?" she followed on, I'm glad she did. I liked talking to Alice.

I blushed "Yes my mom taught me how" I said.

She smiled "It looks very nice"

We kept talking through the lesson, I told her about my favourite books and she told me about… well clothes mostly. Alice loves shopping, she said that maybe one time we could go shopping together, I really hated shopping but I said yes because I didn't want to be impolite. I eventually told her that I thought she looked like Tinkerbelle, she laughed at that.

I think I've made my first friend.

When lesson was over Alice took me to the cafeteria where I met Angela.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said hugging me.

"Bye" I said, I watched as she danced through the Cafeteria.

"I can't believe she's friends with Alice Cullen" a voice said behind me, Jessica obviously. I'd just about had it with her.

"You got a problem with that?" I snapped "Just because you make friends by clicking a button on Facebook"

Everyone laughed, except Jessica of course. Even Angela let out a few giggles

"You just got owned Jessie!" a guy said next to Jessica. "High five!" he said placing his hand out. The Guy was tall; he had messy blond hair and a boyish face. I reluctantly slapped my hand into his.

"I'm Mike Newton" He said.

"Bella" I replied even though he clearly knew my name.

"Okay guys are we just going to crowd around the newbie or grab something to eat?" one of the many people crowded around me said.

Once we grabbed our food we sat down at the biggest table in the middle of the dining hall (Why there?). Mike and another kid were talking about this scary movie they watched on the weekend.

Mike started elaborately telling us what happened "So it's about these people and they put security cameras in their house, and like things start happening on their own... Ow! What was that for!" mike said glaring at Angela. Angela pointed at me. I saw where she was heading.

"No its ok I've seen worse" I said in a carefree voice picking up my orange juice and taking a sip for effect.

"Oh yeah?" Mike said "I doubt anything comes close to paranormal activity" a few kids were jumpy at the mention of it.

"Well this movie I saw, was really freaky" I said setting my orange juice down, Angela rolled her eyes. She knew where I was going with this. "It's about a Guy whose wife is brutally murdered when she's trying to protect her kids, only one child survives" I said everyone was listening closely now.

"The dad is hurt and gets depressed, but then there's a twist; the child is kidnapped and taken to a horrible place where he will surely meat his death"

"So the Dad goes on a quest to find his son but the only person who knows how to help is a mentally ill woman" I finished.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad movie, what's it called?" Mike said.

The bell rang so I got up and pushed my chair in.

"Finding Nemo" I said as I walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 biology (well all know what happens in _this _chapter)

**A/n: hee hee finding Nemo: D**

**This chapter I've put in an Edward POV, I'm just trying it out because I'm not the best at Edward POV. Some of you were wondering if there would be any Bella/Rosalie scenes, trust me there's heaps I've thought of but I could use some good ideas(hint hint) and for all you Jacob lovers out there, He comes in very soon as well as Rachel and Rebecca (did anyone notice that her name is Rebecca Black? Lol) **

**Yeah I'm gonna shut up now before I say something stupid **

**Enjoy **

Edward POV

"She's so amazing you have to meet her" Alice said for tenth time today. I've never seen Alice so thrilled about a kid, but I didn't surprise me. Alice usually gets excited when someone – even a six year old girl- agrees to go shopping with her. Someone would have shushed her by now if Rosalie wasn't show interested in the child.

"When do I meet her?" Rosalie asked.

I looked at the vision in Alice's thoughts _* "are you all right?" Rosalie asked picking up a little girl who had just fallen over, it was outside the school and from the position of the sun you could tell it was mourning. The girl looked at Rosalie "Wow" she whispered under her breath staring at Rosalie with awe* _

The glassy look vanished from Alice's eyes "Tomorrow before school" she said decisively.

The bell went then, almost blocking out the thoughts in my head, they sometimes blurred but never completely disappeared. I could hear my families' thoughts more dominantly because I've known them longer.

_*A child! I wonder if she likes me! * _Rosalie thought her thoughts were usually shallow.

Jasper kept deciphering every one moods, Jasper usually double checks everything around him. He likes to overcomplicate things making them seem bigger than they actually are. Emmett is and has always been a little arrogant in his thoughts. And Alice, well Alice was Alice.

_*You meet her in biology!*_ her thoughts screamed repeatedly.

Once we'd disposed our "lunch" we headed of too class, I was the only one who had biology.

As soon as I took my seat the door creaked and a little girl with chocolate brown eyes and long mahogany coloured hair walked in the room. All the thoughts were centred on her.

_*There she is!*_

_*Aww she's adorable*_

_*Look at her cute little eyes she's so cute!*_

_*I heard that in History she knew more than Alice Cullen!*_

The child- Bella blushed and looked at her feet, which gave her a collective aww from the girls in the room. She rolled her eyes and handed a note up to the teacher.

"Ahh miss Swan, welcome to biology! I'm Mr Banner" Mr Banner said smiling.

"Hello" Bella said in a clear voice that wasn't like a normal child's voice, not as high. Humans wouldn't have detected it but it was there.

"I've seated you next to Edward Cullen" he said pointing me out to Bella "If need any help don't be afraid to ask me" she nodded then looked up at me; curiosity and surprise were etched into her intelligent eyes. As she walked over to our table I noticed something else.

Her mind was completely blank, like something was shielding it.

I focused hard, harder than I ever had before, to try and hear her thoughts. Maybe it was the hardest I'd tried because I've never had to try before.

She sat in her seat stumbling a bit to get up, and then looked at me.

"Hello" I said still trying to read her mind "I'm Edward Cullen you must be Bella"

She nodded "Your Alice's brother"

"Did she tell you that?" I asked annoyed that Alice had told that I was her real brother.

"No, but you look the same" she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh" I said her mind was still empty.

She must have noticed my expression because she said "are you alright? You look aggravated"

Aggravated, it sounded sort of odd coming out the mouth of a six year old.

"No I'm fine" I said and hurried to change the subject "So do you like Alice?"

She nodded enthusiastically "she was lovely and she adores clothes"

I laughed "she told me about your shopping trip"

Her face fell "oh that"

I tried to hide my amusement "you don't like shopping?" I asked.

"Not really, but I didn't want to let her down" she admitted "She looked rather excited when I said yes"

"Don't tell her though" she said quickly.

"I won't" I promised. Poor Alice, the one person who wants to go shopping with her doesn't want to go at all.

"So you're six years old?" I asked

"Six and a half, some say I even look seven" she said proudly "you're seventeen?"

"Yes" I lied, I told the lie every day, but when I told Bella I felt sort of guilty. But telling her I was over a century old wasn't the smartest thing to say.

The teacher started writing questions on the board. They were fairly simple.

Bella started to answer them; her answers were long and elaborate. No one would have guessed it was from a six year old. Her hand writing had a little childish hint to it but as far as standards go, she was very neat.

I had finished first but only a minute later, Bella had completed hers too.

Talking to Bella was a new experience for me, not just because she was a prodigy but because she was a mental mute. I tried harder and harder to read her mind but I ended up back where I started; with nothing.

Bella POV

Edward, even though he was Alice's brother, was nothing like the bubbly enthusiastic girl I'd sat next to in history. He was more serious and what we talked about was different, with Alice we talked about clothes and giggly girly stuff, but with Edward it could be about anything. I found that we were alike in a lot of ways, for instance we liked the same music.

"Do you listen to much music?" he had asked me he still had that expectant look on his face, as if he was waiting for me to do something.

"Well this might sound a little peculiar but I listen to Debussy a lot" I'd admitted I usually didn't tell people that but I felt like I could tell Edward anything.

His face softened a little, the expectant look on his face had vanished "Me too" he said a little surprised that we had something in common.

I was a little sad when the lesson was over. I liked talking to Edward a lot.

"Bye Edward" I said once I'd gotten all my things ready so I could go home.

"Goodbye" he said still waiting for something; he didn't hug me like Alice had.

Angela led me out to where Dad was waiting in the car park.

"So how did you go?" she asked me on the way out of the school

"Good" I said "Alice and Edward were really nice"

"So you actually talked to them?" she said surprised.

"Why is everyone so surprised!" I said angrily.

"They usually keep to themselves that's all "she said

"Well I thought they were wonderful" I said in there defence.

"Alright well I've got to get to class so I'll see you tomorrow" she said giving me a hug.

"Bye Angela" I said hugging her back, and then I hoped in the cruiser.

Dad had a ton questions for me obviously, he kept asking questions the whole ride home.

"How was school? Did you have trouble finding your way around?" he asked.

"No not really" I said "Angela helped a lot"

"Did you make any friends?"

I nodded "I sat next to Alice Cullen in English and I sat next to her brother, Edward in biology they were really nice"

"Cullen's" he mused quietly so I was sure if he was talking to me or himself "good kids"

There was as short silence in the car, but then he moved onto another round of questions.

When we got home Charlie told me about what was happening this weekend, I wasn't sure if I should be excited or annoyed;

"My friend billy was going to come over on Saturday for dinner, he has kids around your age there coming over too" he said

Kids my age, I usually didn't get on well with people my age, but I wasn't sure if that had something to with my intelligence or my personality altogether.

"Ok" I said "what are their names?"

"Rachel and Rebecca are a year older then you and Jacob is your age" he said **(A/n I know Jacobs younger then Bella in the books but it works better this way) **

"Oh" I said then hurried to change the subject "I have a lot of homework so I'd better start"

"Ok and you have to ring your mom "he said

"Sure" I said and went up to my room; I took out my plaits and brushed my hair. Then I picked up the phone and dialled mom's number.

I had just pressed call when mom answered, she had been waiting obviously.

"Bella!" she half squealed on any other day it would have been loud but after meeting Alice…

"Hi mom" I said

"How was your first day?" she said in a rush.

"Good, I made some new friends and the classes were easy" I said.

"Great!" mom said "Look sweetie I have to go but I'll call you back tonight ok?"

"Ok love you mom" I said

"Love you to baby"

The phone went dead then so I got out some of my homework. There wasn't much and it was relatively easy, I'd finished it in ten minutes.

There wasn't much to do at Charlie's house and he'd insisted on making tea so I went over to the bookshelf and picked out my favourite book. The book was all tattered from reading it to many times. Mom had gotten me a special edition one with a pristine white cover and sliver swirls on it, across the top of the cover in deep blue cursive writing it said Alice in Wonderland.

I don't know why I love it so much, I loved it more than any other book I'd ever read. Maybe it was because it didn't make sense, every day I knew everything why this was there what the answer to that was but there wasn't an answer to wonderland.

As I read I kept thinking of Alice, not the one in the book but Alice Cullen. There was something weird going on, I had a feeling she was lying to me. When I sat next to her in history we were learning about the 1960s and she knew everything, that wouldn't have been surprising, she and Edward were both very smart but when she wrote down her answers she wrote like a first-hand account, like she was there when it happened.

Maybe it was just me, over thinking things, because there was no way she could have been there when I happened….. Is there?

**A/n sorry no joke this time :( **

**By the way at the school I currently go to, history is not a subject. We have SOSE (study of society and environment) but not history so I'm not sure if they would be learning about the twentieth century or further back. **

**I'm seeing twilight breaking dawn part two tomorrow! I would have seen it sooner but the nearest cinema is a long way away from where I live. So if you've seen it- is it any good? I'm dying here.**

**A shout out to my best friend Hannah! you are amazing thank you inspring me to write !**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I've seen Twilight breaking dawn part two peeps! It was the best movie I've ever seen! I was crying so hard at the end (Even though Alice isn't supposed to see werewolves in the future or Nessie), and Renesmee was like "look a snowflake" It melted me completely, PM me if you want to talk about the movie- my friends are sick of my ramblings (they watch the movies and don't read the books so they have no idea what I'm on)**

Edward's POV

"It's because she's six" Alice said with an eye roll. "What else could it be? It's not like she doesn't think at all!"

We been having this discussion ever since we got home and I said that I couldn't hear Bella's thoughts , Alice was convinced that I was overacting, but I could hear the minds of Infants and I could certainly hear the minds of six year olds prodigy or not. Emmett was laughing his head off and kept putting little comments in here and there. He thought it was hilarious.

"Alice….." I began as I again

"Don't you Alice me Edward Cullen" she said from across the dining table "for goodness sake get over it!"

I sighed. There was rarely any point with arguing with Alice. She would have given up by now if she hadn't seen a vision of Bella turning down their shopping trip this weekend, she was totally convinced that I had convinced her not to. I fact she wouldn't have even started to fight if that never happened

Alice and her clothes, nothing got between them.

I stopped worrying about why I could hear what Bella was thinking; there was something wrong with her or me. Maybe it was because she was a prodigy, it like the most logical answer But for now I was curious about what she was thinking, what was she thought about going to high school, what she thought of Alice, what she thought of _me_.

Then a very stupid idea wormed its way into my thoughts.

I walked out to the backyard, pretending to go out there for no reason. It was nearing eight o'clock now, and the sun was setting. Making the sky a light pink and orange. I started walking I knew where I wanted to go but didn't decide to go there. I learnt how to not decide fully so Alice would not see me doing it. But I would have helped to know the outcome. This that would most likely result in us moving again if it went wrong and there was a chance (a very small one) it wouldn't.

I walked through the forest,

I was at the highway now, I stayed close enough to see the cars but for them not to see me.

Then I was sprinting. Alice would have seen me now but I was too far away for her to stop me. I was at Forks in a couple of minutes; I neared the school a few seconds after. The good thing about Forks is it's surrounded by trees so I could stay hidden. I smelt her scent out of the many others that were surrounding the building. I followed it; she lived on the outskirts of town.

There were no lights on in the house except for a little flash in the front room upstairs. It was Bella's room, it had pink cushions on the window seat and a teddy bear which looked sort of handmade, Bella probably made it. I was about to jump up when my phone buzzed, I didn't have check the caller id to know it was Alice. I turned it onto silent and jumped through the open window, land light on the carpet of Bella's bedroom.

She was asleep but she had a book in her lap and a torch in her hand. Next to her was a pen. It didn't take me long to notice the book on her lap was a diary. Quietly I moved over to the bed. And slowly so I didn't wake her up, I took the book and flipped through the page happy to finally unearth what was going on in her head.

_Dear Diary _

_Today I had my first day at high school. It was ok though dairy because I knew Angela but her friend Jessica was mean. I think Angie has a crush on Ben a guy in my history class because she kept trying to talk to him. Angela was really nice and some of her friends were ok, like mike he thought I was funny. _

_Having Angela there was not the best part of the day dairy I made other friends too. There was a beautiful girl called Alice she looked like Tinkerbelle. Yes dairy her name was Alice, I'm sure I've told you before but my favourite book is Alice in wonderland. She talked to me lots and she treated me like an adult not a little girl. It made feel a little grown up dairy. Because everyone else was treating like I was special and they kept smiling and calling me cute. _

_That's what I thought would happen but I guess it was better in Phoenix because there were more people and most of them didn't know me._

_And I still haven't told you best part dairy! Alice has a brother called Edward and I think we might be best friends dairy. We have so much in common!_

_I feel bad though dairy because Alice wants me to go shopping with her this weekend but I can't go. Not because I hate it but Charlie is inviting his friends family over for tea and they have kids my age. I'm a bit nervous because you know I'm not really a people person._

The writing stopped there, I guess that's when she fell asleep. I started to flip through pages when Bella talking.

"Edward" she said I froze and looked over at her. She was still lying down with her eyes closed.

"Edward" she said again but softer and she rolled over, she was talking in her sleep.

"Alice no shopping" she mumbled after a few seconds past, I suppressed a laugh.

Bella continued talking through the night, sometime she screamed a bit, most things she said were irrelevant like "Nemo" or "wonderland".

She talked about me a lot; unlike the other people she talked about it she just said my name.

The sun was just rising, I was about to leave when Bella whispered

"Edward, are we friends?"

That was all it took for everything to change, the beautiful little girl lying in the bed in front of me- I couldn't talk to her, or befriend her neither could Alice or Rosalie or anyone in our family.

What she wrote in her dairy was bad enough, that Alice and I were the best part of her first day, it was dangerous already.

She was too delicate, one of us could easily kill her in less than a second, I felt idiotic for opening up to her in the first place Alice should have noticed that too. She was only six years old, she had her whole life ahead of her, and she didn't need to be caught in our tangled horror story.

I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be near her.

Bella POV

I woke up relived, no nightmares this time.

The relief didn't last long though. I glanced over at my alarm clock it was 8.00. How come Charlie didn't wake me up? I was going to be late on my second day!

I flew down the stairs and ate my breakfast without tasting it and did a rush job of my hair making it into a French braid. I wouldn't have bothered if I didn't want to impress Alice; she liked my hair when I plaited it so she might like this. But if I really wanted to impress Alice it would be with nice clothes, I was poorly stocked in that department but I did found a nice baby doll shirt at the bottom of my cupboard. It was blue and had little cheery blossoms in the corner. I glanced at my alarm clock again 8.20. I brushed my teeth for about 30 seconds and practically spirited to the car. Charlie was in there already which was good I wonder how long he'd waiting I barely saw him this morning.

Luck must be my way today because it was raining when I went outside and i barely stumbled which unusual because I'm dangerously clumsy.

"Bye Bells" Dad said as he stopped the car at the school.

"Bye dad" I said as I hoped out the cruiser.

I ran over to wear I met Angela yesterday eager to see her and the Cullen's, but she wasn't there, I looked around for Alice and Edward but I couldn't see them either. I could see Jessica make her way over with another girl beside her,I imedently remembered her she was one of the girls at the back of the class room. So I started to walk very quickly into the building, and of course being the clumsy person I was I tripped.

Funny how when I walk I trip but before when I was running I was perfectly fine. I didn't cry, I taught myself not to; nothing is accomplished with tears that are what my mom said.

I heard the sound of footsteps coming, whoever it was had a pair of designer boots on, my first thought was that it was Alice, or maybe Jessica I hoped It wasn't, I didn't want her to see me on the ground nearly crying in fact I didn't want to see anywhere, but when the girl peered down it was, I think, an angel.

Her face was pale white and she had perfect long golden hair that matched her golden eyes she was the definition of beautiful.

"Are you all right?" she said in a silky honey voice holding a hand out to help me.

"Wow" I said in a soft whisper hoping she wouldn't hear me, she smiled but didn't bring it up. After I gotten over her angel like complexion, I noticed that she had golden and pale skin like Alice and Edward.

Another Cullen? How come none of them mentioned one and other?

"I'm Rosalie Hale" she said, so not a Cullen then, they didn't look alike but she had the same eyes.

"I'm Bella, Bella swan" I said then curiosity took the better of me "Do you know Alice Cullen?"

"Of course" she said "she's my sister"

Now I was confused, were they step sisters?

She noticed my disordered expression "I'm adopted"

I had thousand questions; how come you have the same eye colour and skin colour, how come Alice's parents adopted? Was Edward adopted too? How did your parents die? Did her parents adopt anymore children? When were you adopted? But I knew it would be hard on her if I asked too many questions, so decide to limit myself to three.

"Why did Alice's parents adopt?" I said that was my first.

"They didn't tell you?" she said and gave me a puzzled look "why don't you sit down it's a long story"

"Ok but not here" I said I knew that Jessica would be coming soon and she would obviously find something wrong with my soon to be friend.

I was right Jessica was coming over here she was gaping at me the girl next to her whose name I remembered was Lauren whispered something to Jess. I fought the urge to hold up my middle finger.

Rosalie followed my gaze and nodded taking my hand, it was cold. Like she had been outside in the snow for a long time. She smiled slightly when she grabbed it leading me inside.

**Sorry about the lack of updates! My laptop and I aren't on the same wave length at the moment I lost a whole chapter! So that would explain why this chapter was a little rushed. Sorry.**

**Oh well it's the holidays now so I've got more time to write, which means more updates! The next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow but I'm not making any promises. And it will have a Rosalie POV.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long car trip + bad 80s radio channel+ caramel frappe on your $50 studded ZARA shorts= not a good day, But at least I had time to finish my chapter- I'm a crazy procrastinator so when I'm in a locked vehicle with no escape and the sound of Pokémon blasting behind me (I just LOVE Nintendo) I kind of have to write. So enjoy **

Bella POV

"So you and Jasper are brother and sister and Emmett and Alice are too" I said "and you adopted by Carlisle and Esme because Esme can't have kids? And Esme is actually your Aunt."

"Yep" Rosalie said smiling "you have a good memory "

A very very good memory actually, I giggled and blushed.

"So that's all about me so what about you" she said then she tickled me with her freezing cold hands "your story probably more interesting than mine"

I laughed again "Rosalie stop that!" I squealed and tried to hit her hands away, people kept staring at us as they went past, but I didn't care what people thought of me anymore.

"I can't talk when your tickling me!" I managed to say through my uncontrollable laughter.

Rosalie laughed and let go.

"So what do you want to know?" I said after I recovered.

"Why do you go high school?"

"Well I could go here or to the _academy of gifted children_ in Canada and I'd have to board there with a bunch of stuck up know it all kids" I said, I knew that this isn't what she meant "and it would probably cost heaps to go there and well, this seemed like the better option"

She stared me down expectantly

"It's a long story" I said I could feel the blush coming to my cheeks.

"I can keep up" she said.

Then very conveniently, the bell rang.

"Oh well the bell went I guess and I have to get to class I can't tell you" I said smugly

Rose laughed "Well you can tell me at lunch, do you want me walk you to class?"

"It's ok I'll take her" a voice said form behind us.

"Angela!" I said running up to her "and …Jessica"

"Come on" Angela said smiling and taking my hand. Then they both turned around to immaturely glare at Rosalie.

"Guys !" I hissed under my breath

"Bella I promised your parents to never let you out of my sight" Angela said "you can't just go around talking to seniors you don't know, I don't trust her"

"That doesn't mean you have to glare at her" I said sharply

"I'm not going to take advice from a six year old" Jessica said

"You should when that six year old is the smartest child in the continental U.S" I pointed out.

"And I count you as a child" I said with a smirk, sticking my head up in the air and walking a little more primly.

Jessica flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, in a way that somehow would magically make her cooler and smarter.

"Whatever Bella I'm done talking to a toddler I'm mean I try to be nice to you and you just throw it in my face" she said and started walking faster than us, her high heels clipping as she walked. Who the hell would wear _high heels_ to school? God.

She was going to regret wearing those shoes because a few seconds later Jessica face planted into the ground, in front of everyone I might add.

I would have laughed, but there was no way I was going to pass this opportunity up.

I didn't stop walking I just walked past her and said "try acting your age, not your shoe size"

Jessica groaned menacingly well it would have been menacing if her face didn't have gravel in it and mascara blotches on her cheek. I giggled and I wasn't the only one. In fact Angela was the only one who wasn't laughing, and Edward, but his brother (I'm pretty sure it's Emmett because he was standing next to Rose) couldn't stop. Even though his face wasn't red and he didn't look out of breath. Weird.

_Oh for goodness sake_ a little voice said in my head _stop over assessing things_

Angela went over to help her, obviously; seriously Angela could be a saint one day.

I wasn't going to stick around and wait for Jessica to get and push me in the dirt so I ran over to Alice.

"Bella!" Alice said excitedly running up to give me a hug.

"Hey Alice" I said after she let go.

"Hey Edward" I said looking over at him, he looked kind of angry.

When he didn't say anything I tried again "hello?" but he just turned around and walked away.

"What's up with him?"

"He's angry" Emmett said

_Well done genius _I thought sarcastically but I didn't say it

"At me?" I whispered sadly as we started walking to class.

"Of course not" Rose comfortingly squeezing my hand.

"Good" I said then I smiled "because if he was, he'd better watch out"

Emmett laughed again "I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good friends"

I blushed a little and then I remembered something "oh Alice, I'm really sorry but I'm busy this weekend so I can't go shopping, how about the one after?"

Alice thought about it for a bit then sighed "All right but you owe me"

"Alright" I said smiling "but we are seriously late now so I'd better get going, Bye!" then I waved at all of them.

"Bye!" they chorused back and then we went to our separate classes.

I went to my locker and I saw a very angry Angela, so much for a saint.

Her eyes narrowed "you are in sooooo much trouble missy, just wait until I tell your parents about this"

Behind her I could see Jessica behind her, she didn't bleed but she was a little messed up. But that didn't stop her from smiling deviously at me.

Crap.

Rosalie POV

(At lunch)

"Hey Rose" Bella said in her clear soprano voice, seriously everything about screamed "cute". Her button nose, her heart shaped face. The way she walked, the way she talked. When she giggled she held her hands up to her face and looked down, she blushed at nearly everything, even though she wasn't the one to shy away from things. Especially if she didn't like you, but even that was cheeky and cute.

"Yes Bella" I said

"umm do you mind if I sit with you today?" she said her brown eyes throbbing.

"Of course" I said smiling "you still have to tell me your story"

"Oh" she saddened a little but then looked up at me with a breath taking smile. " Is Edward feeling better?"

I suddenly felt really angry at him, he was an idiot. He was worse last night, I didn't even think he would come today but maybe a small part of him wanted to see Bella.

Well obviously he wanted to see Bella, that's why he _crept into her room_ _while she was sleeping and read her dairy._

"You have to ask him yourself" I said "I don't know"

"Ok" she said smiling "let's go sit down"

_You better be nice _I thought to Edward _or I will kill you._

He wasn't even in the cafeteria.

Bella looked around for him too but couldn't find him; her bottom lip trembled as if she was going to cry.

"He's not angry at you" I said comfortingly as we sat down

"I talked to him once, what did I do wrong?" Bella mumbled so quietly that if I was human I wouldn't be able to hear it.

"He's angry at me" I said it wasn't completely false.

Bella shrugged.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's high pitch voice trilled from behind us, at the perfect moment obviously.

"Alice!" Bella said smiling

Alice sat down the Jasper and Emmett trailing behind her.

"Are you going to tell us?" Alice said

"How do know about that?" Bella said confused

Alice shrugged "Rose told me"

"But I was with Rosalie in morning, and I was with you at recess and you two don't have the same classes because Rose isn't in your year level" Bella exclaimed "so when would have she told you?"

It was quiet for a few seconds, Bella was more observant then we thought.

My vampire mind sped, how could have she picked that up? That slight little crack in our human game, I made me think of the other times she could have noticed, were there other times? And it had only taken her a second to realise. Even Alice was quiet, I looked around at my siblings, they had the same shocked expression on their cold faces. What would we say?

Then she Bella giggled, pulling me out of my train of thought, it almost made me jump "were you texting in class? You know you're not allowed too"

It was like ice splintering, I instantly calmed down, though jasper probably had an input in there.

"Guilty" Alice said and giggled with her "lucky I didn't do it in history because you would have caught me!"

Bella blushed again.

"so….?" Alice said

Bella sighed like this wasn't important, it was mature that it was hard to believe she was six years old "I was five when started realising I was…. Different, my mom dropped me of at school for my first day.

"I remember they asked us to say our name and our favourite thing to do and I said I like reading, the teacher laughed and said "Isabella you can't read", I was furious, so I picked up the copy of my sisters keeper of her desk and reading it out loud"

Emmett laughed, Bella smiled wryly

"They called my mom up and told her everything; I had to take an IQ test, I was the smartest in the continental U.S," Bella paused "and then things started happening"

"Hundreds of schools started calling up offering to send me there on a scholarship, The MI6 called up eager to start training me, but my mum refused to send me anywhere. They tried to send me to a high school in Phoenix but…." Bella trailed of and glanced at her arm which now that I looked at it had a long pinkish scar on it, I gasped.

"I was bullied" Bella sniffed

It was quiet for a moment, Bella sighed.

"Is that why you moved?" Alice said squeezing Bella's

"No" Bella said totally herself again "that was over a year ago, I moved because my mum got remarried"

"Didn't you like him?" I asked hoping there wasn't anything more to it.

"No, Phil's fine" Bella said quickly like she didn't want to talk about this anymore "He plays baseball, strictly minor league so he travels a lot, mom used stay with me, but it made her unhappy, so I decided to move here"

"and she just let you go" I said astounded the motherly side of me taking over.

Then Bella smiled "not at the start but then I started writing in a dairy that I really loved Forks and I wanted to go and I knew she would read it, I still write in it in case Charlie decides to read it, but it's all fake"

Emmett coughed disguising a laugh, realised the dairy she was writing in that Edward read is the one she's talking about. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing too.

Then the bell went, effectively ending the conversation.

"Oh I have biology!" Bella said excitedly, it was easy to see where her enthusiasm was coming from, she wanted to see Edward.

**A/n: You guys are lucky, that was a lot less worse that my original chapter which had a sadder story in it, definitely tear- worthy. But the one I used worked a lot better.**

**I learnt how to play cups! You know that song in pitch perfect? And I have been playing it a lot! It's so cool!**

**Ok so I want to know what you guys want to happen, I sort have a rough idea of what going to happen but if you have any thoughts than tell me !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't think I've ever had this much fun writing a chapter before! I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while, Jacob finally gets a roll! Yay!**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to do on the other chapter's): SM owns all, or does she? (Yeah I watch PLL- everything is suspicious)**

Alice POV

"I'm going to kill you" Rosalie screeched at Edward, running full speed at him across the stainless white marble tiles.

_She won't_ I thought to Edward _but she gets close _

Rosalie pushed Edward against the wall sticking her hand up onto Edward's neck. The wall splintered, giant cracks went up the walls, they didn't even care, I was the one who was going to have to fix it.

Edward shot me a look.

"Do you have any idea what she's been through"? Rosalie hissed I didn't to read minds to know that she was running through what happened at lunch.

He looked pained for a moment; It reminded me of what we looked like when she told us.

"We don't need to add to it" Edward chocked

"Do you think that _I would hurt her_" She screeched and rose her fist to punch him.

"Hey!" Esme said running into the room trying to separate them.

Then everything went blank.

_"Alice!" an unfamiliar voice said._

_I spun around,_

_A girl ran towards me at vampire speed her eyes were golden, she looked about 18 and she had chocolate brown hair that sat a little bellow her shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face_

_"Hey Bella!" I said embracing her in a hug._

Oh. My. God.

I spun around to see how Edward had reacted.

But Edward was gone.

Bella POV

_He come to school for the rest of the week_

I smashed pen hard into the page. Then tore the page out and threw into the bin. Charlie didn't know about what was going on with _him _and I wasn't about to blurt it out in my dairy, which I knew he was reading because it ended up in a different place _again, _the first time was on Monday the night after my first day of school and just last night I found my dairy face down on the floor. You'd think that he would be a little more careful.

I stared into the dairy thinking of something to write and slammed the book shut giving up on the whole institution.

WHAT DID I DO WRONG?

I must be going crazy or maybe he was or maybe we both where I don't know! This was the first time in my life that hadn't known what to do. Should I ask Alice or stick a note in his locker or move out of biology? It's driving me insane!

"Bella" Dad called interrupting my train of thought "They're here"

I sighed and prepared myself for a few hours of awkwardness. This was not going to be fun, I had a feeling that they were the little barbie doll loving girls who wore those princess style dresses that you got from cotton on kids and thought that green was a "Boys Colour".

I walked down the stairs slowly, embracing the final seconds of alone time.

Dad walked-no ran- outside to greet them, I shuffled awkwardly behind him.

"Billy!" Dad said happily as they hoped out of their car.

The others got out too, two girls and a boy.

The girls were practically identical, they had the same green eyes and chestnut coloured hair that were up in a ponytail, except one of them had a rounder face and the one on the right had a heart shaped face and freckles. They had pink tulle skirts on and rainbow tops, which instantly made me feel overdressed in my target leggings and shirt combo and my hair that was up in a reverse French braid. The boy looked nothing like the girls, except for his tan skin. He had brown eyes like me and looked about my age- like Charlie had said.

Just one look at them, and I could tell we weren't going to get along.

"Bella, this is Rachel" Charlie said pointing to the round faced girl "Rebecca and Jacob"

"Hi" I said quietly hoping that I would come off as shy and not annoyed.

After we exchanged a few more embarrassing hellos and welcomes, we all headed up to my room that I had tidied vigorously before they came here, making sure that nothing valuable or fragile was left lying around.

"We broughted our Barbies" Rachel said showing me a bag full plastic dolls.

_Brought Barbies _I mentally corrected.

Personally, I didn't get it, the whole Barbie craze. My mom got me a Barbie movie and a dolly of the girl in the film. Which I thought was stupid. Why would I want to act out what I'd just seen with a piece of plastic?

I quickly thought of an excuse "but Jacob wouldn't want to play Barbies"

"Jacob can't play with us!" Rebecca shirked outraged

"Yeah he has boy cooties" Rachel said.

_Boy cooties? _ Seriously? I rolled my eyes and sighed it was going to be a long night

"Bella, do you want to be Keira?" Rebecca said holding out a Barbie doll that had this weird creepy smile, purple hair and a glittery dress. "She's a pop star with a magic microphone"

"No way! I'm Keira!" Rachel pouted immaturely.

They kept fighting over who would be who and what clothes they should wear, it was ridiculous. So I went over to Jacob, who was playing his Gameboy in the corner of the room, which wasn't much better.

"Hey" I said coming up behind him.

"Er … hi" Jacob said not even glancing up at me.

I sat down and looked at the screen anyway, after a few minutes of watching I figured out the gist of it.

"Use fire" I said after he lost three times to the same Pokémon.

He looked up at me and then back at the screen, and then started furiously pressing buttons.

"Yes!" we said in synchronisation at the Game. I giggled

"What did I tell you?" I said smugly.

We kept playing for a bit longer, I found out that wasn't too bad at video games. Most the stuff was a no-brainer and repetitive, really, really repetitive.

"Aw" Jacob moaned as screen flicked of halfway through the battle.

"What?"

"It's flat"

"Damn" I said hiding my relief, that music is going to be stuck in my head for days. "Do you want to go outside?"

He paused for a bit "don't you want to play with Becky and Rach?"

"Seriously?" I said and then stupidly blurted out "those two are one lollipop dress away from becoming certifiably insane"

"What does…"

I let out an exasperated sigh "never mind, come on"

I dragged Jacob to the backyard, which didn't even have a back fence; it just out stretched into the thick greenery of the forest. The grass squished softly when I walked on it in my gumboots, I'd almost forgotten what dry grass felt like when you walked on it. Well not really forgotten because I never forget anything.

"So….. what do you want to do?" I asked.

He thought for a minute.

"Do want to climb a tree?" he said.

"S-sure" I stumbled I'd never actually climbed a tree before; it's kind of hard when you live Phoenix there aren't many good trees to climb. But I'd read enough Enid Blyton books so maybe that might help a little, if the trees happened to have people living in them and a portal to another world at the top.

We walked out into the forest choosing a tall pine tree with heaps of thick long branches.

"Come on" Jacob said who was already climbing.

I pulled myself up onto a branch that had green moss all over it _Typical Forks _I thought.

We ended up climbing to the very top without a scratch, though Jacob had to help a little.

"You're not a bad tree climber- for a girl" Jacob said

"You're not a bad video gamer- for a boy" I retorted.

"Boys are good at video games" Jacob said as if that was the obvious thing in the world, and adults wonder how kids get into stereotyping.

I thought of a million comebacks but most of them involved words that wouldn't be in his vocabulary until he was 25. So I just settled for "whatever" hopefully he knows what that means.

We sat up there for a while talking, telling scary stories and for some reason that was beyond me, Jacob actually knew some legends from la push.

"How do you know them?" I asked

"My dad told me" he said proudly.

"Can you tell me one?" I asked actually curious, they could be interesting.

"Nope I can't tell anyone, it's against the law" he said.

"Aw please" I said ignoring the fact that he said law instead of Rules "I'll do anything" I know he wasn't creative enough to actually think of something threatening.

"No" he said firmly.

I looked him in the eye and could tell he wasn't going to budge, dang it.

"Bella! Jacob!" Charlie called "pizzas here"

"Coming!" I yelled back and started advancing down the tree.

I half-way down the tree when in one tricky spot where you sort of had to curve around the tree to get the branch, I lost my footing and slipped on the green moss.

I grabbed onto the branch just as I was about to fall, scraping hand on it in the progress. I winced and lowered myself onto the next branch to examine my hand, not a good move. It didn't hurt much until I looked at it but that's usually the case.

Half the skin on my palm was gone; in its place was nice big open wound like someone had sliced of a layer of skin.

I was going to be sick.

I faced my hand away from me, but I could still smell it, it made me giddy.

"Bella" Jacob said worried "are you ok?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

With Jacob's help I managed to get down with one hand, I groaned when I realised it was my left hand; I wouldn't be able to do anything.

And the sad thing was that was probably going to be the most interesting that would happen that night.

After I cleaned my cut, biting my lip the whole time to stop myself from crying -in some way that was worse than actually getting hurt- I awkwardly tried to eat my pizza with my right hand, that was harder than I thought I would be, but at least the pain would stop me thinking of other things.

The blacks left shortly after tea, Rachel and Rebecca kept complaining that they were bored.

The rest of went fast, I even fell asleep faster.

There was no nightmare tonight, technically though it was a good dream either.

I started of falling into a hole weird objects falling past me, like I was in wonderland. I just kept falling and falling. Then there was white light that slowly turned into a room that was nothing like the one in the story.

For a moment I thought there was nothing there, and then I saw Alice Cullen sitting on the floor her eyes closed.

"Alice?" I called as I walked over to her.

She didn't say anything.

"Alice?" I tried again

I kept calling and calling but she never said anything.

"Are you dead?" I whispered softly.

Then her eyes flashed open and she gave me a menacing smile that was nothing like her at all.

"Don't you see?" she said "it's right in front of you"

And I woke up gasping for air like I'd been underwater, Alice's words still ringing in my ears.

After I'd calm down enough for sleeping to be an option, a realisation hit me.

_It's right in front of you _

I gasped as I pieced together the secret meaning.

I was staring at Alice when she said that, more pacifically into her eyes that where the same they were a school today.

The colour they weren't on Monday.

Black, Coal Black

**Hmmm should I be that annoying writer who says that they won't update until they get (insert number here) reviews?**

**Hell Yeah!**

**100 please (but keep in mind that I'm a huge softie so I'll probably update regardless)**

**R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok here is the chapter and I just had the biggest brainwave before so pre pare for a major twist coming up soon**

Edward POV

I kept running, not knowing where I was going or where to go. All I knew was that I had to get out of here.

_Edward _

Alice, I pushed my legs faster.

_Edward- Wait!_

I didn't slow, she couldn't keep up with me, Esme would tell to her come back eventually. Because no one had any idea what Alice just saw

_Fine don't listen _she paused for a moment debating whether to tell me or not

_You to the Denali's by the way_

I smiled a little; sometimes Alice's wasn't too bad.

_And when you get back you're in for a world of pain_

Sometimes

Bella's POV

_ If we pass a white car he'll be at school, if we pass a blue car the he won't be._

I looked out the tinted windows of the car to see three blue cars drive pass, evenly spaced apart, I winced.

"Are you ok?" Dad said "you seem kind of upset about something"

"I'm fine" I lied out of habit.

"Well, have a nice day" he said as a white car went pass, that ought to count for something.

"I will" I lied again as I closed the door "bye"

"Hey Bella Bear!" a person behind me said. I groaned. Last Friday, Emmett decided to call me Bella Bear, and the nickname stuck, seriously last week a sophomore didn't even know came up to me and called me that. It's getting on my nerves. This is why Jessica had been the one to spread it

"Hey Mike" I said.

"Are you going to the dance?" he teased.

I shrugged "No one's asked me"

"You know its girl's choice" he pointed out.

"Then who are you going to ask?" I said deviously.

"Ha Ha, you're too funny" he said sarcastically

"Funnier than you, hey do know where A- never mind" I said

"the Cullen's aren't here yet" he said, I meant Angela I thought but didn't say it.

"Thanks" I said and then turned around and saw Angela with Ben but I decided not to go over there, Angela had a very obvious crush on Ben. I didn't want to interrupt.

"See ya Bella Bear"

I groaned, he just laughed.

I planned to go find a nice place to read or something, but with the suspicious looks that follow my every move, I didn't think that I could. Seriously you'd think that after being the "new girl" for a week that you might considered rude to stare at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I screamed to the people huddled around staring at me. A high pitched girly giggle started behind me.

"Alice!" I said turning around to give her a hug.

_Black eyes black eyes black eyes._

"Hey this weekend do you think that we should go to Port Angeles or Seattle? Oh or maybe somewhere else? And don't bring any money, I'm paying every penny. And make sure you're you tell your dad that I'm taking you out. And I'll pick you up at nine. No wait you should stay at my house for the night! Oh! we could…"I droned out Alice's thoughts until it turned into a small buzz.

I sighed today was going to be a long day.

I was grateful when the bell went, Alice skipped down the middle of the hall to her class, people moved out of her way when she gracefully glided through the room, it happened to me to, except people moved out the way because I was a freak, they moved out of Alice's way because she was graceful and beautiful.

Angela was sitting down with a spare seat next to her, her face flushed and excited, she had a little spark in her eyes that I knew was reserved for Ben.

I plonked my stuff down next to her, her face cracked slowly like she was frozen and her features came alive, like she had been somewhere else, the look Alice sometimes got.

"Daydreaming about someone" I whispered teasingly

"Is it that obvious?" She said her face going bright red

"Angela and Ben sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be" I sang giggling.

"Bella" Angela hissed

"Starts with S and ends with X ,oh my god it must be..

"Bella!" Angela yelled, the class turned around to stare at us, well the ones that weren't staring already.

"Are you asking him to the dance?" I said, Angela looked straight ahead, a soft squeaking noise came from her mouth.

I gasped "you already have haven't you?" I said.

Angela blushed even more and nodded.

"And he said…..?"

Angie sighed "yes, he said yes"

"Yay!" I said leaning over to give my favourite cousin a hug. " I'm so happy for you!"

Angie smiled

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know, I was going to go to Seattle this weekend and get something"

"I'll come to" I said

"Bella I don't think you should"

"Why not?"

"You hate shopping"

"Yes but this is you and I want to come" I Said decisively

Angela sighed in defeat.

"Will please stop that?" Jessica said from behind me.

"stop what?" I said

"mumbling" its really annoying

oh ok so now she control how I speak does she?

Unfortunately the rest of the day wasn't any better, Alice Cullen that's the only thing stopping me from having a good day .

She is an unstoppable force of annoyingness, I nearly spent the whole day trying to hide form her constant chatter and high-pitched girlie voice.

It can really give you a headache.

When lunchtime came around, Alice was nowhere to be seen. Bad news was, that none of the other Cullen's were there either.

Except Jasper

I having nothing against jasper but I'm close to him like am to the others, he's more closed of. Sometimes I think that he might just be there for Alice.

Angela was sitting with ben and there was no way I would be sitting with Jessica. So I went over to jasper.

"Hey" I said shyly picking at a bit of food on my plate.

"Hey Bella" he said I don't know why but suddenly I felt this feeling of relaxation come over me replacing anything that had been there before, and the feeling was so strong I felt like I had been feeling this way for the whole day.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked

"They'll be here soon" Jasper said.

I nodded

"you know I'm trying to figure out who you are" I said absentmindedly, I felt like I floating almost.

He laughed a little "what does that mean?"

"It means you hide yourself, you don't want people to know what's going on underneath, how much pain your in. I mean the only person you ever really talk to is Alice" I started blabbling "which is good, but then people judge you and that's how they will always see you, no matter how much you open up to them. I wish I could shy away to than people would just think I'm misunderstood, and not this amazing prodigy they imagine talking to when they see me" I sighed.

He stare at me not like I was crazy, but like he understood

Understanding is what I've always wanted, when people talk to me I want them to get me. I want some who can ask what's wrong and mean it.

People come and go so much in my life its hard to decide who is real, the lines are blurred and you feel like your underwater and not knowing which is up or down, so you try to hold on and stay in the middle.

He smiled " I know what you mean"

I gasped I had just said that whole thing out load, but I didn't feel embarrassed I kept telling myself I should be but It never came, I felt the same way I did before.

We talked for a while, even after the others came back.

I went to biology knowing that Edward wouldn't be there

But didn't think that Jessica would be sitting in his seat.

**OMG I am so sorry for not writing but I just moved to a new school plus it's a boarding school- so when I watch paranormal activity for the first time I didn't have a safe place to retreat to… just an annoying roommate who decide to convince me that it's actually legit (it better not be).**

**Anyway I just realised I made a mistake in chapter one (its just a small one but I re wrote it anyway so yeah)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N down the bottom as always :D**

"You think the truth is this big shiny disco ball of purity then go ahead and try it. See what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I did. Take it from me you're always better off with a really good lie."- Alison Dilaurentis

Chapter 8 the first secret lies in the past

Alice's POV (present day)

_Dear Dairy_

_Today is the last day I'm going write to you, and it's the first day I'm going to start telling the truth._

_This was never I dairy, only an abridged version of the events created through my life. I wrote this for one reason; to give comfort and peace to the people I love. It started with my mum, she always worried for me, she read what I would write in here, what I wrote was often clichéd and satire, but she still believed I was getting over everything that happened._

_But as I started writing more, I realised, subconsciously, that the dairy was a child and that I was an adult. You need thing to grow up, experience and knowledge. I've had my fair of both. It shaped in ways I didn't want to be shaped and created the way I view the world._

_But this dairy is the last spec of my innocence, and it's fake. All of it, it was my kingdom, but now its crumbling._

_I'll miss this feeling, but the can set you free, that's what someone told me today. In a letter, I can't say whom. But they were unfortunately right. They swore me to secrecy _

But through all of this I keep wondering when she'll go, you and her are alike, the only difference being you're just a physical object and she's just a figment if my imagination. I hope she wont leave soon, I still need her.

_But I feel her leaving; she's more vague and translucent. When she's gone I believe I will be a different but we'll just have to wait and find out._

_I know someone will read this; I kind of want them to. These pages reveal more about me than know will ever know. I want to share that with someone who isn't just another part of me._

_Bye forever dairy_

_Love always, Bella._

I glanced over to Bella who was still crying. I suddenly felt like crying too.

"Bella?"

She didn't move.

"Bella, who wrote the note?"

"I can't tell you" she chocked " I can't trust you"

"Why?"

"I know your secret" she barely whispered.

**_Yesterday_**

I was not looking foreword to this, them coming over again. After today I really wanted to be alone.

I mean they were nice and all, especially Jacob, there's only so much you can do when you're like me hanging out with someone like him.

I don't know why Charlie was so egger to have them over, I mean it was Thursday, shouldn't we be doing homework.

"Bella" Dad, it was a force of habit to call him Charlie, I always felt like mum was my really and he was just a close family friend, maybe a bit more than that but none of the less, it was still a habit I needed to break.

Charl- dad didn't even need to tell me they were here, he had been talking about it all afternoon, if he was asking me to come down stairs then it was not to talk about the weather

I went downstairs, perfecting the art of procrastination by taking my time on each individual step.

They were all standing there looking at me, it was sort of freaky in way.

"Er.. hi?" I said.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said grinning widely, Billy Laughed.

"He's been wanting to see you all week" he smiled

"oh" I said, great, I thought, Absolutely great. "Uh… do you want to go outside?"

Jacob was blushing a little "sure"

This was probably going to be worse than I thought. I went out side and sat on the wooded tree swing that Dad had made for me last year when I was here on holiday. I never used it and it was rotting form lack of use and age. I sat on it anyway, who knows maybe I'll get lucky and it will break.

"So…." I said trying to make it sound like I was actually thinking of something to say, not just making the seconds drag longer.

It sort of dawned on me that I should probably find a way to not do something that would end up in me acting a lot immature than I already was, I liked to think myself as an adult of at the very least a adolescent (even though in most cases, kids are a lot more mature than teenagers) even though people around me saw as just a kid. And honestly the situation I'm in is so weird, I hardly ever think about what other people might look at me like.

But regardless, I was not about to make _mud pies _with Jacob black.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" I said the idea of hide and seek was clearly made by some obnoxious parents who didn't want to see, hear or look at their children for a solitary hour. It's so stupid it's genius.

"Not really" he said.

"Why not?"

He shrugged " I don't feel like playing a game"

"Isn't that what friends do when they go over to friends houses? Play games and stuff like that?"

Jacob flinched " we aren't friends, guys and girls can't friends" he said it as if the thought of it was just ridiculous. Are kids today really that sexist, or is It just the blacks?

Usually I would shut up, but honestly today, I just felt like picking fights.

"Well as a mater of fact, I have heaps of friend who are guys" I said emphasising the _heaps._

"really" he said disbelieving

"Yup" I said popping the P

"Like who?"

"You wouldn't know them"

"Would so"

"I doubt it"

"Who cares?"

"Fine!"

He waited expectantly, almost smug

I said the first name that came into my head, instantly regretted it;

"Edward Cullen"

I could have said anyones name, mike and Eric were my friends, Emmett was my friend but no. I said his name, probably the only person on the planet, who isn't locked up, who hates me. And I mean really hates me. Hates with a passion.

Jacobs mouth dropped, at least I won the argument. Jacob looked kind of scared for moment. I smiled in victory, even if it was a fairly biased and childish argument

It was quiet for a moment, and I was wondering if I'd hurt his feelings.

Then very softly, in the most serious voice I'd heard him talk in he said

"I don't think you should be friends with him"

Unknown POV- Year 2006

It's funny how one moment is perfect, beautiful, they do that to you, you know, those things. For anyone who has yet to experience it then the feeling is rather impossible to describe, your tasting rainbows and seeing sounds. The moment feels infinite. No beginning and no end. Time ceases to exist.

You don't notice it happen, the coming down, that is, your first couple times anyway. If you've had it more like me then you know that when the rainbows start tasting a little sour and you blood goes too fast, the desire of what you had before makes your mouth go dry and you clench your teeth until swear you smashed them all.

Your body leaves you, you have no control, and where your hands should be there's heat and pain, like someone is sucking all the blood out of you. You don't think clearly, by this point your not in pain, your scared for what's to come, which is why I wanted more. I need more.

I was lucky this this time, planned ahead. I half- ran, half stumbled to the back of my cupboard. I kept them in a tiny box; one a child might put their tooth in when it falls out, but there were no teeth in here, just a few small coloured pills.

Not today, today there was nothing.

I needed them more than I needed air to breath; if they were gone I was gone too.

There was a whole box left, I had just got some more from John this morning behind Star bucks, I wasn't high when I got them, I wasn't I swear. I remember. No one has been in my bedroom all day, unless…

I screamed. She had told someone

I scrapped my hands through my hair, with enough force to pull it all out, and eventually I did.

Several things happened at once then.

My hair fell out; in small clumps my scalp was tingly as I watched the tiny threads drift to the ground. My teeth chipped slightly from biting down to hard and while this was happening, my blood shot eyes turned to the mirror.

I let out another pitied scream, I looked awful, for the first time since I had taken LSD I actually looked and felt like a drug addict, the feeling is indescribable, to know you did something wrong half way through doing it with no baking out, but still wanting to it again even though its killing you inside out. There is no word for it, maybe there is but I can't think straight enough to tell.

My face was red; blood was dripping along my forehead from my scalp and underneath my skin was white a flaky like a pastry. My face had no depth, except for the dark purple circles under my eyelids. They were my most dominant feature now. Even my lips were chapped. And ironically I was skinny, something I had always wanted be, back then there was skinny, and nothing more, now there was such thing as being too skinny, which I had sunk down into. My legs looked they had been sliced in half and the veins were sticking out.

Those single moments of almost self-pity mildly stopped the pain, or at least distracted me from it. But nothing could break through that wall, except the thought of vengeance.

Through the craziness of it all I knew what would happen, before I start to see things that aren't there, I needed to kill her. She started this; it would end with her too.

**Ok everyone I am so sorry, like really sorry, I'm going to update every two weeks.**

**And the reason it took me so long to post this chapter is that 1. I procrastinate 2. I forget and finally, the only valid reason I have for not writing is that as you noticed this chapter has drug references in it, which I didn't know how to write and I was worried that people wouldn't like it. **

**So tell me what you think.**

**Also I have a give away competition running, I've got this $60 New moon Special Edition that I've never used so you all you guys need to do to win it is **

**Review the Chapter 7 of Delicate **

**PM me the Answer to this question: (Drum roll) How did Stephanie Myer think of the idea for twilight and what day?**

**Read chapter eight to find out if you won!**

**Song for this chapter, Lucy in the sky with diamonds – The Beatles**

**Book inspiration- Go Ask Alice**


End file.
